Come back to me
by kou412
Summary: ketika Akashi baru merasakan benih cinta seketika itu pula ia ditinggalkan."hahaha,mimpimu terlalu besar Kouki-kun". (Kuro)AkaFuri(Kuro),Yaoi,Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Come back to me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _ **-sensei**_

 **Pair: (kuro)AkaFuri(Kuro)**

 **Warning:Typo(s),Yaoi content,OOC,BL,Lemon**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **Sumarry:ketika Akashi baru merasakan benih cinta seketika itu pula ia ditinggalkan**

 _ **Italic:Flashback**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouki berjalan gontai ditrotoar,seperti hidup enggan mati pun tak mau.

Tadi pacarnya datang kesekolahnya.,yang tampan,yang rupawan,yang menawan, Akashi Seijurou- _sama._

Seharusnya ia senang pacarnya datang ke sekolahnya,tapi bagaimana kalau bukan untuk menemuinya?.

 _Baru Kouki hendak menyapa kapten Rakuzan sekaligus mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu,tapi apa yang ia dapat?_

 _Akashi melewatinya begitu saja seperti angin lalu,seperti dirinya tak ada dihadapan sang emperor_

 _Akashi dengan santainya menarik tangan bayangan seirin keluar Gym dengan paksa._

 _Bukan Kouki tidak tau kalau sang pujaan hati punya cinta yang bukan untuk diberi kepada pemuda ordinari macam dia,Furihata Kouki._

 _Lebih tepatnya ia pura-pura tidak tahu,_

 _Bilang bahwa ia bodoh,idiot,tolol sekalipun ia tak akan marah,karena itu benar adanya,ia memang bodoh. bahkan ia mengakui kalau dirinya munafik,membohongi perasaannya sendiri._

" _Kantoku boleh aku izin ke to-toilet" Kouki mengacungkan tangannya,suara tertahannya yang membuat Aida selaku pelatih khawatir akan dirinya._

" _baiklah,tenangkan dirimu Furihata-kun"_

 _Kouki hanya bisa memberikan senyuman paksa yang malah memberikan kesan sakit._

 _Kouki keluar dari Gym,seharusnya ia ke hatinya yang tak sejalan dengan pikirannya,pergi ke belakang sekolah,niatnya sih mau bolos latihan,tubuh lelah,hati sudah,._

 _Seharusnya Kouki tak mengikuti kata hatinya,seharusnya Kouki tak harus berada disini dengan pandangan paling menyakitkan,perih,seperti luka berdarah yang diairi perasan jeruk nipis,perih sekali walaupun tak nampak diluar,darah nya tak keluar,tapi rasanya seperti terbakar._

 _Bayangkan jika kekasihmu berciuman dengan rekan se-tim mu dibawah pohon sakura yang baru menjatuhkan kelopak bunganya ke tanah,sesak tak bisa meraup oksigen dengan bebas._

" _Tetsuya,jadilah milikku" Akashi memenjarakan Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya, dengan pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Akashi._

" _maaf Akashi-kun aku tak bisa menyakiti teman ku"tutur Kuroko dengan ekspresi yang sudah dikontrol untuk tetap tenang._

" _apa yang kurang dari ku Tetsuya?kau mau apapun akan aku beri"merasa diri paling sempurna,Akashi masih tak percaya ia ditolak oleh pemuda manis yang digilainya itu,entah konsep cinta atau nafsu semata,mana ada yang tau._

" _asal kau tau,aku sakit saat kau pacaran dengan Furihata-kun"Akashi membelalak kaget,mungkinkah sebenarnya Kuroko sudah mencintai Akashi sejak lama?,_

 _Akashi mengulas seringai mengerikan,ia sudah tau pembicaraan ini akan berakhir dimana.._

" _saat orang yang kau sukai tertawa dengan orang yang berhasil membuat perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepadanya,dan orang yang diperhatikan malah menyakitinya,baru pertama kali aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah seseorang sampai babak belur" Air muka Akashi berubah,kecewa,marah,sekarang Akashi tau siapa yang disukai Kuroko-nya_

 _Furihata Kouki,makin benci Akashi dengan orang super biasa saja macam dia yang behasil membuat orang yang dicintainya menyukainya._

" _kalau itu mau mu"Akashi mencium paksa Kuroko,dan yang dicium tak punya persiapan untuk melawan,menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko,untuk meminta izin yang tak perlu._

 _Kuroko masih enggan membuka bibirmya untuk dijajah Akashi,tapi bukan Akashi jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi,Akashi menyentuh area sensitif Kuroko,erangan sukses keluar dari bibir Kuroko dan itu dimanfaatkan Akashi untuk memasuki lidah nya kedalam mulut Kuroko._

" _aku akan membuatnya lebih tersakiti dari ini" Kuroko menampar wajah Akashi,muak sungguh ia muak dengan mantan kaptennya ini,bagaimana Akashi bisa berbuat keji pada orang selembut Kouki._

 _Dengan wajah sembab Kuroko hendak meninggalkan Akashi yang tangannya tertangkup di pipi yang barusan Kuroko tampar._

 _Tepat saat itu pula ia melihat punggung pemuda yang amat disukainya berlari kencang dengan punggung bergetar,hati Kuroko makin teriris sembilu melihatnya._

" _mengapa kau sangat mencintainya,Furihata-kun"_

...

"hahaha,mimpimu terlalu besar Kouki- _kun_ ",Kouki menertawakan dirinya sendiri,lucu bukan pemuda biasa yang dicampakan pemuda super luar biasa,pikirnya perih sendiri.

"ha-haha-ha uh,ma-mana mau tuan muda macam dia dengan orang ba-bawah seperti mu"pecah,tangisan Kouki pecah,air mata mengalir deras macam air terjun,tertawa dan menangis sekaligus dan untung nya tak ada yang melihat sisi menyedihkannya yang ini.

Ayah,dan ibunya menjenguk nenek yang sakit,kakaknya pergi merantau ke daerah ,benar sempurna untuk meluapkan rasa sakit nya pada tangisan,

'Walaupun kau yang disakiti,jangan biarkan orang yang menyakitimu melihatmu seperti ini

Perlihatkan sisi kuatmu,perlihatkan sisi bahagia mu,jangan malah engkau memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu.'seseorang yang mengatakan kepada Kouki dulu...

 _.._

" _hahaha,cengeng, jadi laki-laki kok nangis" Kouki kecil terkelungkup diatas kotak pasir,seragam SD nya yang berwarna putih,yang kotor dengan pasir._

 _Anak seusianya yang lain menendanginya dibagian perut." Lihat,lihat... anak lemah ini semakin keras menangisnya,CENGENG" dan semua anak yang mengerubunginya tertawa mengejek,melihat betapa menyedihkan anak yang menjadi bahan bully-an itu._

" _hei kalian anak lemah" tiba-tiba anak lain datang_

" _ha—mau apa kau cebol? Mau jadi kayak dia juga ha?" ancam bocah botak bergigi ompong dua didepan,dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan kecil ala bocah SD nya._

" _kalian tidak malu main keroyokan?" bocah yang baru datang tadi makin mendekat dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada._

" _tau apa kau cebol? Sana pulang,kau mengganggu"_

 _Surai Magentanya tertiup angin sehingga helai itu mengikuti gerakan angin ke-kanan,ke-kiri._

 _Kouki terpana melihat pemandangan sang super hero cilik yang hendak menolongnya dari penyiksaan ini._

" _aku sangat benci melihat anak lemah yang mengandalkan banyak orang untuk melawan satu orang bocah" sang super hero mendengus merendahkan,tatapan mata yang menyiratkan rasa benci membuat semua bocah yang ada disana bergidik merinding._

" _halah ngomong besar,memang nya kau siapa hah?" bocah paling bongsor yang ikut andil dalam tindakan pembully-an geram,mulai mendekatkan diri ke anak yang buat rusuh dikegiatan rutinnya,membully anak yang sedang memandang kagum objek bersurai magenta yang sedang menolongnya._

" _Akashi..." sedepa jeda,semua anak yang tadi sok jagoan bergidik ngeri._

" _Seijurou" tiba-tiba "heeeeeeee" mereka berlari terbirit-birit,seperti melihat hantu ditengah hari bolong._

 _Pahlawan kecil itu berjongkok,menghadap Kouki yang masih terlungkup diatas kotak pasir,perut nya perih untuk duduk saja sakit,akibat tendangan anak tadi._

" _A-arigatou,Herro-san" banyak luka lecet diwajah Kouki,dan iya memaksakan untuk tersenyum riang._

" _awww"luka lecet diwajah nya disentuh pahlawan kecil itu_

" _bersihkan luka mu nanti infeksi"bocah itu memapah Kouki kecil yang babak belur untuk dibawa ke bangku taman itu_

" _biarkan nanti juga hi-awww sakit He-herro-san" pahlawan kecil itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sepertinya masih baru dari saku celananya,membasahkan sapu tangan dengan keran air minum yang ada di taman itu._

 _Menyapukan sapu tangan basah itu ke area wajah Kouki yang lecet-lecet._

" _a-ah pe-pelan ah pe-perih" Kouki merintih perih kala serat kain sapu tangan yang basah mengenai kulit wajah nya yang lecet._

" _kau lemah sekali" ujar sang pahlawan cilik,mendengar dirinya dikatai seperti itu lagi bahka orang yang menolong nya mengatainya juga._

 _Kouki mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, mau bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa mengelak,karena yang dibilang anak itu benar,Kouki lemah tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri._

 _"Walaupun kau yang disakiti,jangan biarkan orang yang menyakitimu melihatmu seperti ini_

 _Perlihatkan sisi kuatmu,perlihatkan sisi bahagia mu,jangan malah engkau memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu"_

 _Sang bocah bersurai magenta itu mengacak rambut kuyu Kouki,ia berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan taman,sebelum itu,_

" _Fu-Furihata Kouki de-desu" Kouki menahan lengan anak yang sudah menolongnya,menyebutkan namanya dengan wajah yang lecet terhias warna merah muda,lucu pasti wajah nya lucu saat ini._

" _Ha'i, semoga kita bertemu lagi,kau sangat manis" Bocah bersurai Magenta itu pergi meninggalkan Kouki yang wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus,bahkan ada asap imajiner yang menyembul dari atas kepalanya._

" _ya semoga"_

 _..._

Kouki masih terisak,menggenggam sapu tangan lusuh,menghirupnya menciumi harum yang tersimpan disana,meski lusuh termakan waktu tetapi ia merawat sapu tangan itu,mencuci dan bahkan ia menyetrikanya,saking berharganya sapu tangan itu.

"uh ka-kapan kau uh akan ing-at uh aku"disaat Kouki berkata seperti itu,pintu kamarnya yang tertutup terbuka paksa menampilkan siluet seseorang dari luar kamar Kouki yang gelap

Kouki kaget bukan main..

"A-Akashi-san?"...

 **TBC...**

 _A/N:haaaah,selesai juga chap satunya,ini hasil galau karena UKK makan hati,terciptalah penpik abal-abal ini,GOMEN BUKANNYA LANJUT YANG LAIN MALAH BUAT YANG BARU #CapsJebol #Dogeza_

 _RnR?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Come back to me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _ **-sensei**_

 **Pair: (kuro)AkaFuri(Kuro)**

 **Warning:Typo(s),Yaoi content,OOC,BL,SadoMaso content,Sex**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 **Sumarry:ketika Akashi baru merasakan benih cinta seketika itu pula ia ditinggalkan**

 _ **Italic:Flashback**_

 **Chapter 2**

Seperti mimpi,kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan Kouki untuk waktu yang lama,sebab Akashi datang kerumahnya,walaupun Akashi masih berdiri didepan kamarnya.

Kouki mengelap jejak air mata yang belum kering di pipi,masih tersimpan bendungan kecil disekitar pelupuk matanya.

"A-akashi-san?" Kouki meghampiri Akashi yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi yang masih setia berdiri didepan akses keluar masuk kamar,

Saat Kouki tepat berada didepan Akashi...

 **Brugh..**

Akashi mendorong Kouki hingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi Kouki yang ditindih Akashi.

"A-Akashi..-san" "ini kan yang kau ingin kan dari ku heh?" belum sempat Kouki merapalkan satu patah kata pun Akashi sudah memotong nya.

Akashi melepaskan seragam seirin yang belum sempat Kouki ganti dengan paksa,hingga Kouki mengerang sakit.

'aku tidak menginginkan ini Akashi-san,kumohon berhenti' Kouki tak bisa mengeluarkan suara,terlalu takut membuat Akashi marah,hatinya berteriak sakit.

Persiapan tidak ada dan Akashi memasukan kemaluannya kedalam lubang Kouki dengan sekali hentak dan kasar.

"kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau kan?" memaju mundurkan pinggul nya dengan brutal tanpa melihat wajah Kouki yang menahan sakit luar biasa,perut nya terasa seperti dibelah.

Akashi menatap lurus kearah dipan tempat tidur,enggan melihat orang yang sedang ia setubuhinya.

"uh,ku-kumohon A-A-Akashi-san,ini sakit sekali" Kouki sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan atau isakan,

Sakit...

Tapi Akashi mana mau mendengarkan orang yang ia benci,

Hentakkan demi hentakkan,Akashi terus kerahkan, menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih parah dari yang tadi,tak peduli darah sudah keluar dari lubang Kouki,Akashi masih terus menghentakkan kemaluannya dengan kasar.

 **Srashh**

Akashi menumpahkan _semen_ nya didalam Kouki,dan langsung mengeluarkan kemaluannya,menaikan celana yang bahkan tidak dilepas sepenuhnya,dan melenggang pergi meniggalkan Kouki yang masih terkapar dilantai yang dingin tanpa sehelai benang menyelimuti diri nya.

"a-ahh a-aku memang bodoh" air mata yang sudah Kouki bendung telah runtuh membasahi pipinya,sakit yang ia rasa didaerah belakangnya tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit didada nya.

 **-disisi lain—**

Akashi menulis pesan singkat di hp nya

 **For: Tetsuya**

 **Sub:Aku sudah memulainya...**

Sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus tirai gorden tipis jendela,meninggalkan kesan hangat yang menjalar kepenjuru kamar.

Dan seorang pemuda surai kayu masih tertidur di lantai, tanpa pakaian yang menutupi setiap inci tubuhnya,cairan putih yang mulai mengering masih berceceran dilantai.

Kouki mengerang saat cahaya mulai menyinari wajah nya.

"a-ah, kenapa belum hilang sakitnya" perih menjalar didaerah belakangnya saat ia mencoba duduk dan menatap jam yang menggantung didinding.

"sial aku terlambat"Kouki segera berdiri dan berjalan terseok dari kamar menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai satu,dia berjalan kebawah telanjang bulat.

Di rumah sendirian ngapain malu,pikir Kouki.

...

"ahn aah,ini harus dibersihkan nanti bisa infeksi" jari tengah Kouki masuk kedalam lubangnya sendiri.

"ahn" dan tanpa sadar ia menikmati gerakan jari nya sendiri yang keluar masuk di lubangnya.

"ahh ssh,a-apa yang aku la-lakukan?"

"hngg aahh"Kouki terduduk lemas saat memasuki klimaks nya dibawah shower yang airnya menghujani tubuh Kouki.

" _Yabbai_ harus buat alasan apa nanti" .

.

.

.

Kouki berjalan dengan kaki pincang, dengan perlahan namun pasti ia melangkah kearah bangunan sekolahnya yang sudah sepi karena semua murid sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"ck" berdecak kala melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 08:30 tepat itu, sementara bel sekolah sudah berdiring dari pukul 07:30 tepat. Dirinya siap dijatuhi hukuman 'saya berjanji tidak akan telat lagi' selama 100 kali. Oh itu tidak akan terjadi.

Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah berjalan dengan menyeret sebelah kakinya, Kouki sampai dikelas 2-D.

 _ **Gulp**_ meneguk ludah dengan kasar. Takut jika ia tidak diizinkan masuk dan disuruh berdiri dilorong sampai pelajaran usai. Oh ayolah ia sudah tak sanggup berdiri.

 _ **Cklek**_

Kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar Kouki membuka pintu kelas. Dan karena gerogi Kouki jatuh terlungkup didepan seluruh teman-temannya.

Tidak ada yang menertawainya karena Kouki terlihat sangat memperihatinkan. Bahkan sahabat karibnya pun tidak barang menoreh seulas cengiran yang berujung ledakan tawa menggelegar. Mana tega.

"a-ano ma-maaf _sensei_ " Kouki mencoba berdiri tapi ia sudah tak ada tenaga untuk sekedar duduk bersimpuh meminta maaf.

Sang _sensei_ pun tak tega melihat murid paling ordinari dikelas itu pun nampak kelelahan dan juga... kesakitan? Entahlah. _Sensei_ nya pun membantu Kouki berdiri, dan dipapahnya Koui menuju tempat duduknya, 2 meja dari belakang, tepat disamping jendela.

"sebaiknya kau beristirahat Furihata- _kun,_ kau nampak dalam keadaan kurang baik" _Sensei_ itupun tersenyum dan kembali kedepan kelas,dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi tertunda.

Tapi seluruh pasang mata masih memandang Kouki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kasihan,atau lucu tapi tak bisa ditafsirkan dengan benar, entahlah Kouki tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Furi, kamu sakit?" Fukuda bertanya retorik, tanpa bertanyapun seharusnya ia tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat, kalau Kouki itu sakit.

"ngga apa-apa kok, aku Cuma kurang tidur" Tutur Kouki untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu agar tidak terlalu mencemaskannya.

"nanti istirahat aku antar kamu ke UKS" jelas Fukuda tak percaya kalau temannya yang satu ini tidak kenapa-kenapa. Jikalau Kawahara sekelas dengannya dikelas dua, pasti Kawahara sudah meminta izin dengan tidak santainya lalu ngacir sambil memapah Kouki UKS.

"hmm" dan setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Kouki, pertanda kalau ia sudah melintasi garis khayal sebuah mimpi.

..

Kouki bergelung menyamankan diri dibalik selimut putih hangat itu, mencari kenyamanan yang tersimpan disana.

Tapi.. Kouki merasakan ada yang aneh, dikerutkan keningnya dalam tidur.

Mulai meraba sekitarnya.

Empuk... perasaan tadi ia tidur sambil duduk dukelas dan yang jadi bantalannya adalah tangannya sendiri dan tentunya tidak empuk sama sekali.

Dibuka matanya perlahan...putih dan tercium bau obat.

Dikerjap-kerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya, menjernihkan pandangannya dan melihat sekeliling. Kouki tau tempat ini adalah UKS. Tapi siapa orang yang mau berepot-repot untuk membopongnya ke UKS? Mungkin Fukuda dan Kawahara yang membopongnya kesini.

Tunggu... tangannya terasa berat seperti digenggam seseorang.

Menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati si surai baby blue tengah menggenggamnya erat sambil tertidur.

Dielusnya surai Baby blue itu dengan perlahan. Oh Kouki mengelusnya sambil tersenyum.

Ada pergerakan dari Kuroko,buru-buru lah ia mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko mengucek matanya dengan perlahan, setelah kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya terkumpul ia tersenyum kearah Kouki. Senyum yang menggetarkan hati Kouki, hangat seperti disayang. Tapi Kouki yang tidak peka akan keganjilan tersebut hanya menganggap itu hanya senyuman persahabatan.

Kouki mengerjap kan matanya seperti orang linglung.

" Furihata-kun, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kuroko, nampak raut kekhawatiran dari wajah si surai Baby blue itu. Dan Kouki kikuk seketika.

"aku seperti dilahirkan kembali hehe" gurau Kouki dan dibalas cengiran dari Kuroko. Oh andaikan hatinya tak terlanjur jatuh kepada sang diktaktor merah itu, pasti ia akan jatuh hati dengan Kuroko yang perhatian padanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, ia lebih memilih disakiti sang pujaan hati dibandingkan dengan disayangi dengan orang yang dikasihi si pujaan hati itu sendiri.

"maaf Furihata- _kun_ ini salah ku" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko dan dengan dihiasi raut wajah penyesalan yang amat mendalam dari Kuroko.

 **TBC**

 _Silahkan timpuk saya pakek batu akik #ditimpukPakekSampah._

 _Ini kok kejam banget ya, aku nyiksa anak sendiri sampe sebegini sadisnya #elusKoukiDalamDekapan_

 _Dan ini udah bersarang laba-laba, saking lama gak dilanjut._

 _RnR?_


End file.
